1. Technical Field
The presently disclosed invention embodiments relate to compositions and methods for the treatment of microbial infections. In particular, the present embodiments relate to improved treatments for managing bacterial infections in epithelial tissues, including in wounds such as chronic wounds and acute wounds, and in clinical, personal healthcare, and other contexts, including treatment of bacterial biofilms and other conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The complex series of coordinated cellular and molecular interactions that contribute to skin wound healing and responding to and resisting microbial infections and/or to healing or maintenance of bodily tissues generally, may be adversely impacted by a variety of external factors, such as opportunistic and nosocomial infections (e.g., clinical regimens that can increase the risk of infection), local or systemic administration of antibiotics (which may influence cell growth, migration or other functions and can also select for antibiotic-resistant microbes), frequent wound dressing changes, open-air exposure of wounds to speed healing, the use of temporary artificial structural support matrix or scaffold materials, the possible need for debridement and/or repeat surgery to excise infected or necrotic tissue and/or other factors.
Wound healing thus continues to be a formidable challenge for clinical practitioners worldwide. The current treatments for recalcitrant wounds are impractical and ineffective, often requiring multiple surgeries to close the wound. For instance, becaplermin, sold under the trademark REGRANEX® (Ortho-McNeil Pharmaceutical, Inc., available from Ethicon, Inc., recombinant platelet-derived growth factor) exemplifies one of the few available treatments for chronic wounds, but is expensive to produce and has limited clinical utility.
Chronic and Acute Wounds and Wound Biofilms
Wounds occur when the continuity between cells within a tissue, or between tissues, is disrupted, for instance, by physical, mechanical, biological, pathological and/or chemical forces (e.g., burns, dermal infections, puncture wounds, gunshot or shrapnel wounds, skin ulcers, radiation poisoning, malignancies, gangrene, autoimmune disease, immunodeficiency disease, respiratory insult such as by inhalation or infection, gastrointestinal insult such as by deleterious ingestion or infection, circulatory and hematologic disorders including clotting defects,) or other traumatic injuries, or the like.
While a limited level of bacterial contamination in a wound, or “colonization” of the wound, may not necessarily interfere with the processes of wound healing, the presence of bacteria in numbers sufficient to overwhelm the host immune defenses can lead to an acute wound or a chronic wound or a wound in which a bacterial biofilm is present, such as a wound infection in which bacterial growth proceeds to the detriment of the host. Bryant and Nix, Acute and Chronic Wounds: Current Management Concepts, 2006 Mosby (Elsevier), NY; Baronoski, Wound Care Essentials: Practical Principles (2nd Ed.), 2007 Lippincott, Williams and Wilkins, Philadelphia, Pa.). For example, acute wounds such as may result from injury, trauma, surgical intervention, or other causes, typically lack underlying health deficits and heal rapidly, but may on occasion fail to do so due to the presence of an infection; rapidly forming bacterial biofilms have been described in acute wounds (e.g., WO/2007/061942). Additional factors that may contribute to the development of chronic wounds include losses in mobility (e.g., that result in continued pressure being applied to a wound site), deficits of sensation or mental ability, inaccessibility of the wound site (e.g., in the respiratory or gastrointestinal tracts) and circulatory deficits. Infection at a chronic wound site may be detected by the clinical signs of skin redness, edema, pus formation and/or unpleasant odor, or other relevant, clinically accepted criteria.
Acute wounds that cannot heal properly may thus be present, and chronic wounds thus may develop, in higher organisms (including but not limited to humans and other mammals) when the host's immune system has been overwhelmed by bacterial infection of a wound site (e.g., an acute wound), creating permissive conditions for bacteria to invade and further destroy tissue. In general, chronic wounds are wounds that do not heal within three months, and instead of becoming smaller they tend to grow larger as the bacterial infiltration progresses. Chronic wounds may become very painful and stressful for the patient when nearby nerves become damaged (neuropathy) as the wound progresses. These wounds affect four million Americans each year and cost about $9 billion in treatment expenses. Afflicted individuals are mostly over the age of 60.
Chronic wounds may in some cases originate as acute wounds and thus may include, for example, gunshot or shrapnel wounds, burns, punctures, venous ulcers, pressure ulcers, diabetic ulcers, radiation poisoning, malignancies, dermal infections, gangrene, surgical wounds, diabetic foot ulcers, dicubitis ulcers, venous leg ulcers, infected and/or biofilm-containing nonhealing surgical wounds, pyoderma gangrenosum, traumatic wounds, acute arterial insufficiency, necrotizing fasciitis, osteomyelitis (bone infection), and radiation injuries, such as osteoradionecrosis and soft tissue radionecrosis, or other types of wounds. Venous ulcers, for example, occur mostly in the legs, as a result of poor circulation (e.g., ischemia), malfunctioning valves of veins, or repeated physical trauma (e.g., repetitive injury). Pressure ulcers may be present when local pressure that is exerted at or around a wound site is greater than blood pressure, for instance, such that poor circulation, paralysis, and/or bed sores may contribute to, or exacerbate, the chronic wound. Diabetic ulcers may occur in individuals with diabetes mellitus, for example, persons in whom uncontrolled high blood sugar can contribute to a loss of feeling in the extremities, leading to repetitive injuries and/or neglect on the part of the individual to attend to injuries. Factors that can complicate or otherwise influence clinical onset and outcome of chronic wounds include the subject's immunological status (e.g., immune suppression, pathologically (e.g., HIV-AIDS), radiotherapeutically or pharmacologically compromised immune system; age; stress); skin aging (including photochemical aging), and development and progression of biofilms within the wound. In the case of epithelial tissues in the respiratory and/or gastrointestinal tracts, inaccessibility, occlusion, difficulty in generating epithelial surface-clearing fluid forces or development of localized microenvironments conducive to microbial survival can engender clinical complications.
Wound-related injuries may be accompanied by lost or compromised organ function, shock, bleeding and/or thrombosis, cell death (e.g., necrosis and/or apoptosis), stress and/or microbial infection. Any or all of these events, and especially infection, can delay or prevent the effective tissue repair processes that are involved in wound healing. Hence, it can be important as early as possible in an individual who has sustained a wound to remove nonviable tissue from a wound site, a process referred to as debridement, and also to remove any foreign matter from the wound site, also referred to as wound cleansing.
Severe wounds, acute wounds, chronic wounds, burns, and ulcers can benefit from cellular wound dressings. Several artificial skin products are available for nonhealing wounds or burns such as the artificial skin products sold under the trademarks: APLIGRAFT® (Norvartis), DERMAGRAFT®, BIOBRANE®, TRANSCYTE® (Advance Tissue Science), INTEGRA® DERMAL REGENERATION TEMPLATE® (from Integra Life Sciences Technology), and ORCEL®. These products, however, are not designed to address the problem of bacterial tissue infiltration and wound spreading.
Unfortunately, systemic antibiotics are not effective for the treatment of chronic wounds, and are generally not used unless an acute bacterial infection is present. Current approaches include administration or application of antibiotics, but such remedies may promote the advent of antibiotic-resistant bacterial strains and/or may be ineffective against bacterial biofilms. It therefore may become especially important to use antiseptics when drug resistant bacteria (e.g., methicillin resistant Staphylococcus aureus, or MRSA) are detected. There are many antiseptics widely in use, but bacterial populations or subpopulations that are established may not respond to these agents, or to any other currently available treatments. Additionally, a number of antiseptics may be toxic to host cells at the concentrations that may be needed to be effective against an established bacterial infection, and hence such antiseptics are unsuitable. This problem may be particularly acute in the case of efforts to clear infections from natural surfaces, including internal epithelial surfaces, such as respiratory (e.g., airway, nasopharyngeal and laryngeal paths, tracheal, pulmonary, bronchi, bronchioles, alveoli, etc.) or gastrointestinal (e.g., buccal, esophageal, gastric, intestinal, rectal, anal, etc.) tracts, or other epithelial surfaces.
Particularly problematic are infections composed of bacterial biofilms, a relatively recently recognized organization of bacteria by which free, single-celled (“planktonic”) bacteria assemble by intercellular adhesion into organized, multi-cellular communities (biofilms) having markedly different patterns of behavior, gene expression, and susceptibility to environmental agents including antibiotics. Biofilms may deploy biological defense mechanisms not found in planktonic bacteria, which mechanisms can protect the biofilm community against antibiotics and host immune responses. Established biofilms can arrest the tissue-healing process.
Common microbiologic contaminants that underlie persistent and potentially deleterious infections include S. aureus, including MRSA (Methicillin Resistant Staphylococcus aureus), Enterococci, E. coli, P. aeruginosa, Streptococci, and Acinetobacter baumannii. Some of these organisms exhibit an ability to survive on non-nutritive clinical surfaces for months. S. aureus, has been shown to be viable for four weeks on dry glass, and for between three and six months on dried blood and cotton fibers (Domenico et al., 1999 Infect. Immun. 67:664-669). Both E. coli and P. aeruginosa have been shown to survive even longer than S. aureus on dried blood and cotton fibers (ibid).
Microbial biofilms are associated with substantially increased resistance to both disinfectants and antibiotics. Biofilm morphology results when bacteria and/or fungi attach to surfaces. This attachment triggers an altered transcription of genes, resulting in the secretion of a remarkably resilient and difficult to penetrate polysaccharide matrix, protecting the microbes. Biofilms are very resistant to the mammalian immune system, in addition to their very substantial resistance to antibiotics. Biofilms are very difficult to eradicate once they become established, so preventing biofilm formation is a very important clinical priority. Recent research has shown that open wounds can quickly become contaminated by biofilms. These microbial biofilms are thought to delay wound healing, and are very likely related to the establishment of serious wound infections.
The current guidelines for the care for military wounds, for example, specify vigorous and complete irrigation and debridement (Blankenship CL, Guidelines for care of open combat casualty wounds, Fleet Operations and Support. U.S. Bureau of Medicine and Surgery). While this early intervention is important, it is not adequate to prevent the development of infection. Additional therapeutic steps need to be taken following debridement to promote healing, reduce the microbial bio-burden, and thereby reduce the chances of establishing wound infections and wound biofilms.
Because of the complex nature of military traumatic wounds, the potential for infection is great, particularly considering the introduction of foreign objects and other environmental contaminating agents. Both military and clinical environments (including people within both of these environments) act as important sources of potentially pathogenic microbes, particularly to those suffering from open and/or complex wounds. Acute and chronic wounds, including surgical and military wounds, have already compromised the body's primary defense and barrier against infection; the skin. Wounds thus expose the interior of the body (a moist and nutritive environment) to opportunistic and pathogenic infections. Many of these infections, particularly persistent wound infections, are likely related to biofilm formation, as has been shown to be the case with chronic wounds (James et al., 2008). Infection of wounds in hospitals constitutes one of the most common causes of nosocomial infection, and wounds acquired in military and natural disaster environments are particularly susceptible to microbial contamination. Military wounds are predisposed to infection because they are typically associated with tissue damage, tend to be extensive and deep, may introduce foreign bodies and interfere with local blood supply, may be associated with fractures and burns, and may lead to shock and compromised immune defenses.
Skin Architecture and Wound Healing
Maintenance of intact, functioning skin and other epithelial tissues (e.g., generally avascular epithelial surfaces that form barriers between an organism and its external environment, such as those found in skin and also found in the linings of respiratory and gastrointestinal tracts, glandular tissues, etc.) is significant to the health and survival of humans and other animals. The skin is the largest body organ in humans and other higher vertebrates (e.g., mammals), protecting against environmental insults through its barrier function, mechanical strength and imperviousness to water. As a significant environmental interface, skin provides a protective body covering that permits maintenance of physiological equilibria.
Skin architecture is well known. Briefly, epidermis, the skin outer layer, is covered by the stratum corneum, a protective layer of dead epidermal skin cells (e.g., keratinocytes) and extracellular connective tissue proteins. The epidermis undergoes a continual process of being sloughed off as it is replaced by new material pushed up from the underlying epidermal granular cell, spinous cell, and basal cell layers, where continuous cell division and protein synthesis produce new skin cells and skin proteins (e.g., keratin, collagen). The dermis lies underneath the epidermis, and is a site for the elaboration by dermal fibroblasts of connective tissue proteins (e.g., collagen, elastin, etc.) that assemble into extracellular matrix and fibrous structures that confer flexibility, strength and elasticity to the skin. Also present in the dermis are nerves, blood vessels, smooth muscle cells, hair follicles and sebaceous glands.
As the body's first line of defense, the skin is a major target for clinical insults such as physical, mechanical, chemical and biological (e.g., xenobiotic, autoimmune) attack that can alter its structure and function. The skin is also regarded as an important component of immunological defense of the organism. In the skin can be found migrating as well as resident white blood cells (e.g., lymphocytes, macrophages, mast cells) and epidermal dendritic (Langerhans) cells having potent antigen-presenting activity, which contribute to immunological protection. Pigmented melanocytes in the basal layer absorb potentially harmful ultraviolet (UV) radiation. Disruption of the skin presents undesirable risks to a subject, including those associated with opportunistic infections, incomplete or inappropriate tissue remodeling, scarring, impaired mobility, pain and/or other complications. Like the skin, other epithelial surfaces (e.g., respiratory tract, gastrointestinal tract and glandular linings) have defined structural attributes when healthy such that infection or other disruptions may present serious health risks.
Damaged or broken skin may result, for example, from wounds such as cuts, scrapes, abrasions, punctures, burns (including chemical burns), infections, temperature extremes, incisions (e.g., surgical incisions), trauma and other injuries. Efficient skin repair via wound healing is therefore clearly desirable in these and similar contexts.
Although skin naturally exhibits remarkable ability for self-repair following many types of damage, there remain a number of contexts in which skin healing does not occur rapidly enough and/or in which inappropriate cellular tissue repair mechanisms result in incompletely remodeled skin that as a consequence can lack the integrity, barrier properties, mechanical strength, elasticity, flexibility, or other desirable properties of undamaged skin. Skin wound healing thus presents such associated challenges, for example, in the context of chronic wounds.
Wound healing occurs in three dynamic and overlapping phases, beginning with the formation of a fibrin clot. The clot provides a temporary shield and a reservoir of growth factors that attracts cells into the wound. It also serves as a provisional extracellular matrix (ECM) that the cells invade during repair. Intermingled with clot formation is the inflammatory phase, which is characterized by the infiltration of phagocytes and neutrophils into the wound, which clear the wound of debris and bacteria, while releasing growth factors that amplify the early healing response. The process of restoring the denuded area is initiated in the proliferation phase of healing and is driven by chemokines, cytokines, and proteases that have been secreted from the immune cells and are concentrated within the clot. Keratinocytes are stimulated to proliferate and migrate, which forms the new layer of epithelium that covers the wound while wound angiogenesis delivers oxygen, nutrients, and inflammatory cells to the wounded area. The remodeling phase is the final phase of wound repair and it is carried out by the myofibroblasts, which facilitate connective tissue contraction, increase wound strength, and deposit the ECM that forms the scar (Martin, P. Wound Healing-Aiming for Perfect Skin Regeneration. Science 1997; 4:75-80).
Bismuth Thiol-(BT) Based Antiseptics
A number of natural products (e.g., antibiotics) and synthetic chemicals having antimicrobial, and in particular antibacterial, properties are known in the art and have been at least partially characterized by chemical structures and by antimicrobial effects, such as ability to kill microbes (“cidal” effects such as bacteriocidal properties), ability to halt or impair microbial growth (“static” effects such as bacteriostatic properties), or ability to interfere with microbial functions such as colonizing or infecting a site, bacterial secretion of exopolysaccharides and/or conversion from planktonic to biofilm populations or expansion of biofilm formation. Antibiotics, disinfectants, antiseptics and the like (including bismuth-thiol or BT compounds) are discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,719, including factors that influence the selection and use of such compositions, including, e.g., bacteriocidal or bacteriostatic potencies, effective concentrations, and risks of toxicity to host tissues.
Bismuth, a group V metal, is an element that (like silver) possesses antimicrobial properties. Bismuth by itself may not be therapeutically useful and may exhibit certain inappropriate properties, and so may instead be typically administered by means of delivery with a complexing agent, carrier, and/or other vehicle, the most common example of which is, the treatment preparation for gastro-intestinal disorders sold under the trademark PEPTO-BISMOL® (Procter & Gamble), in which bismuth is combined (chelated) with subsalicylate. Previous research has determined that the combination of certain thiol-(-SH, sulfhydryl) containing compounds such as ethane dithiol with bismuth, to provide an exemplary bismuth thiol (BT) compound, improves the antimicrobial potency of bismuth, compared to other bismuth preparations currently available. There are many thiol compounds that may be used to produce BTs (disclosed, for example, in Domenico et al., 2001 Antimicrob. Agent. Chemotherap. 45(5):1417-1421, Domenico et al., 1997 Antimicrob. Agent. Chemother. 41(8):1697-1703, and in U.S. Pat. No. RE37,793, U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,371, U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,921, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,248; see also, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,719) and several of these preparations are able to inhibit biofilm formation.
BT compounds have proven activity against MRSA (methicillin resistant S. aureus), MRSE (methicillin resistant S. epidermidis), Mycobacterium tuberculosis, Mycobacterium avium, drug-resistant P. aeruginosa, enterotoxigenic E. coli, enterohemorrhagic E. coli, Klebsiella pneumoniae, Clostridium difficile, Heliobacter pylori, Legionella pneumophila, Enterococcus faecalis, Enterobacter cloacae, Salmonella typhimurium, Proteus vulgaris, Yersinia enterocolitica, Vibrio cholerae, and Shigella Flexneri (Domenico et al., 1997 Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 41:1697-1703). There is also evidence of activity against cytomegalovirus, herpes simplex virus type 1 (HSV-1) and HSV-2, and yeasts and fungi, such as Candida albicans. BT roles have also been demonstrated in reducing bacterial pathogenicity, inhibiting or killing a broad spectrum of antibiotic-resistant microbes (gram-positive and gram-negative), preventing biofilm formation, preventing septic shock, treating sepsis, and increasing bacterial susceptibility to antibiotics to which they previously exhibited resistance (see, e.g., Domenico et al., 2001 Agents Chemother. 45:1417-1421; Domenico et al., 2000 Infect. Med. 17:123-127; Domenico et al., 2003 Res. Adv. In Antimicrob. Agents & Chemother. 3:79-85; Domenico et al., 1997 Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 41(8):1697-1703; Domenico et al., 1999 Infect. Immun. 67:664-669: Huang et al. 1999 J Antimicrob. Chemother. 44:601-605; Veloira et al., 2003 J Antimicrob. Chemother. 52:915-919; Wu et al., 2002 Am J Respir Cell Mol. Biol. 26:731-738).
Despite the availability of BT compounds for well over a decade, effective selection of appropriate BT compounds for particular infectious disease indications has remained an elusive goal, where behavior of a particular BT against a particular microorganism cannot be predicted, where synergistic activity of a particular BT and a particular antibiotic against a particular microorganism cannot be predicted, where BT effects in vitro may not always predict BT effects in vivo, and where BT effects against planktonic (single-cell) microbial populations may not be predictive of BT effects against microbial communities, such as bacteria organized into a biofilm. Additionally, limitations in solubility, tissue permeability, bioavailability, biodistribution and the like may in the cases of some BT compounds hinder the ability to deliver clinical benefit safely and effectively. The presently disclosed invention embodiments address these needs and offer other related advantages.